character_profilefandomcom-20200213-history
Cambion
A cambion is the offspring of either an incubus or a succubus, via a human host. Physiology Physical Newborn cambions are as cold as the dead, without breath or pulse, heavy, often to the point of sinking small water vessels and cry upon being touched. At birth, several markers distinguish them from stillborns: tails, harelips, scaled patches of skin, red eyes and deformed wings are not uncommon. All cambions are supernaturally attractive, taking after their infernal parent. Though, at birth, most Cambions show little to no signs of life (having no pulse, and not requiring to breathe). Fortunately, after the age of seven, signs of life become much more apparent, making it easier for a young Cambion to pass for an ordinary human and blend into society. And in only the rarest cases do Cambions take on noticeable traits which might give away their infernal heritage. Perhaps their ears might be pointed, perhaps they sprout wings, perhaps horns. Usually, these are small or minute enough that the Cambion may hide or disguise them if they so desired. Powers and Abilities Powers Their demonic/fallen angelic heritage gives them many supernatural powers. * Life-Force Absorption - The effect is this ability to drain others of their energy. * Persuasion - The ability to convince the strongest of mortals to do their bidding. It allows the user to control another person by speaking unresistible commands. The victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. * Exorcism - They can forcibly remove possessing entities (ghosts, demons, etc.) from the body, object or the location they are possessing/haunting. * Teleportation - They can teleport anywhere on Earth on a whim. * Conjuring - They can create things just by believing in them. * Superhuman Strength - They can overpower human victims with ease. * Superhuman Speed - They can move faster than the eye can see, able to appear and disappear in an instant. * Superhuman Agility - Cambions possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. They also have greater reflexes than humans. * Superhuman Stamina - They can fight and make love vigorously without tire. * Healing Factor - They fully heal from most wounds, including stabs and gunshots. * Longevity - Cambions have a slower aging process and while they will die eventually, a Cambion can live up to five hundred years, although most of them never make it that far, considering how often they're hunted. Weaknesses * Sunlight: When the sun is at the highest point in the sky Cambions as weak as a mundane human, similar to vampires. Even their skills of persuasion don't work as well. * Cold Temperatures: The cold makes their bodies, powers, and minds incredibly sluggish and renders them useless. * Hallowed Places: Neither can they cross hallowed ground or a blessed building. * Angels: Angels are powerful enough to kill a cambion. * Pentagram: Once they cross into the circle, they are affected strongly by the pentagram - unless the sigil is damaged and a line is broken. Because cambions are half human, they can leave the trap, but it slows them down considerably. The more demonic they are in nature, the more resistance they feel. Demon hunters typically put these up all over their homes. Category:Half-Demons Category:Human Hybrids